The Creator
by ObitoUchiha130
Summary: He has created everything in the universe and then disappeard for a while. But now he and His IX Guardians have returned and they will take the shinobi world by storm...
1. Chapter 1 The Guardian's Call

_**Long ago, before time began there was a being who was simply known as The Creator. He had created nine beings known as the IX Guardians of the Universe to help him manage the life that he created on the different planets. Over time the Creator and the IX Guardians found a planet on the far side of the Galaxy known as Primus Elementus. They disguised themselves as normal humans and went down so they could see what kind of people lived there.**_

_**The 10 of them absolutely loved the people and decided to stay for a little while. When the man known as the Rikudou Sennin appeared they noticed that his powers were similar to their own one tailed guardian Isis. After their friend had died the group decided to leave and just kept an eye on the planet so they could see it grow. One day the Creator had decided that it was time to be reborn so they went down to Primus Elementus.**_

_**Once they had chosen the families that they had wanted to be born into the Creator made his way to a village known as Konoha to be reborn with the Rikudou Sennin into his descendants the Namikaze Clan...**_

_**Chapter One**_

**Prince of Tennis World**

At a school called Seishun Gakuen in Japan a boy named Ryoma Echizen was sitting in a tree on the far side of the campus with a faraway look on his face. They had just come back from winning the National Tennis Championship and he was hiding from his team and the fans that always followed him around: "A ryo for your thoughts Lamius...or is it yen?" He turned his head and saw his friend Kaerius, or as he was known Seiichi Yukimura sitting on a branch above him, a smile on his face and a cold can of Ponta in each hand: "So how did you get past everyone here? I am pretty sure that they would spot the captain of Rikkaidai walking around a rival school."

Kaerius tossed one of the cans to his friend and said: "genjutsu is a wonderful thing Lamius, as you should well know my friend. And I believe henge is as well." Lamius rolled his eyes and said after taking a long sip: "I have enough problems with fan girls with my henge. I do not want to think of what can happen without it. Now on another subject, would you like to have dinner with me?" "Are you going to cook my friend?" "If you would like Kaerius but I must go to the store to get some more groceries. Now how are we going to get away?" Kaerius looked at him with a question in his eyes so Lamius pointed down where he saw the teams yelling up at them but no sound was able to reach them: "Sound tags?" Ryoma nodded, took the hand of his friend and with a mighty jump they launched themselves to a building on the other side of the road.

Once the two had finally lost the teams they went to a grocery store where Ryoma picked up everything he would need to make dinner, including some things for dessert and all of the Pocky in the entire store, which filled many different carts and baskets: "You really do have a major addiction to Pocky Ryoma. What would father think of your major sweet tooth?" The young man blushed slightly but did not say anything so the two finished with the shopping and left to the apartment that Ryoma had moved into when his parents had moved back to America.

Ryoma put everything away but put the Pocky in a sealing scroll that he kept hidden at all times. He had put the pots on the stove with water and broth he had made the day before when he and his friend heard a beautiful bell tinkling in their heads. The two looked at each other and said in happy unison: "The Creator has been reborn in the Elemental Nations!" Ryoma quickly sealed all of his food and tennis things then the two disappeared in flashes of light, both happy that their master had finally been reborn.

_**Code Geass World**_

Inside of the royal palace of Britannia Suzaku was looking for Lelouche and his little brother Rolo. He stopped a maid who was heading towards the kitchens and asked: "Excuse me miss but can you tell me where Crown Prince Lelouche and High Prince Rolo are please?" The maid blushed deeply for a moment but then said: "They are in the training grounds in the back Lord Kururugi." Suzaku nodded and walked down the hall, his eyes rolling in annoyance when he saw the maid swooning out of the corner of his eye: _'I have no idea how Keian and Madara can deal with this every day. This is why I got rid of my maids at home. Now the butlers and I are SO much better off without them around with lovesick expressions on their faces.'_

He kept up his mental ranting and went out the large back doors where he found Rolo and Lelouche sparring with each other, many of their teachers and the other Knights watching with impressed looks on their faces. Once their session was over and everyone had left Rolo went to jump into the shower while Lelouche stayed to practice a little more: "Your skills are still very impressive Keian my friend."

Lelouche wiped the sweat from his face and turned to face his friend, a small smirk on his face: "At least some of us get some sort of exercise unlike the great Knight of One Suzaku Kururugi; or Marius if you will." Suzaku made a face and launched himself forward, the two trading blows and kicks, everyone inside the royal palace watching with wide eyes as their fists connected and there was a ripple in the air that rattled all of the windows in the palace.

When the two finally pulled apart they bowed to each other briefly and Lelouche said as they went inside: "I guess you proved me wrong one again Marius my friend." Suzaku laughed lightly and said: "It was bound to happen sooner or later Lulu." Lelouche smacked him on the back of the head playfully and then went upstairs to his bedroom to wash up an change into his semi-formal robes with his military uniform on underneath.

A few minutes later he, his brother Rolo and Suzaku were eating breakfast when they also heard the sound that meant the Creator had been reborn in the Elemental Nations, Rolo having heard it because he was once known as Madara Uchiha, who was always extremely close to Keian. When he had been reborn as the brother of a reborn Keian the two were as happy as they could ever be. The three quickly jumped up and ran upstairs, grabbed their secret stash of scrolls that they kept in the room of Rolo and disappeared in a flash of white light to get to their destination.

**Final Fantasy VII World**

Inside of the church where Cloud had been healing those with the Stigma Vincent Valentine walked outside and sat down on top of one of the old buildings, looking up at the sky with a thoughtful look in his amber eyes. When he had turned a year old he had gotten all of the memories of his previous life as the Guardian Berias. He had made friends with Cloud and the others in the group but he never felt like he really belonged in this world. He was sitting there thinking about his brothers when he finally heard the bells that he had been waiting for since his 15th birthday: "Finally, father has been reborn in the Elemental Nations. Now Masamune and the First Tsurugi will have their true master holding them once again."

He unrolled the scroll he had put Masamune in and held out his hand, the First Tsurugi disappearing from the back of Cloud and appearing in his hand. He sealed it in the scroll, put said scroll within an inner pocket and jumped off of the building, disappearing in a flash of white light, not knowing that Cloud and Cid had seen the whole thing happen, Cloud curious on why Vincent needed the sword he had gotten from his friend so long ago.

_**I hope that all of you enjoy this story and please tell me what you think. It does involve many different anime but I am going to focus on Naruto. So see you next time and check out the other stories I have on my profile!****Obi-Chan**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Elemental Nations

Within the Village Hidden in the Leaves it was normally very active but at the moment most of the area was quiet and waiting for news from the hospital. At that very moment Kushina, the wife of their beloved Yondaime Minato Namikaze was in labor with what the entire village called their 'miracle' child. The reason they saw him as a miracle was because Kushina had been told that she would never be able to have and carry children. She was told that if she were to get pregnant her health would decline and she would most likely die before being able to carry the child to term. Both she and Minato knew that it may cost her her life and he did not want to chance losing her but she went and got herself pregnant instead of taking her normal precautions. The other reason it was quiet was because ANBU was all around the village scouting because they did not want what happened to the Uchiha Clan, the Nara Clan or the newly established Sabaku Clan happen to their Hokage.

When little Gaara was two and baby Sasuke as well as baby Shikamaru were one the three somehow disappeared during a council meeting and despite all of the searching they had not been seen since. There was also a civilian family, the Kurosawa family that had lost their two month old baby Sai in the same way as the others: "Minato-sensei I am proud to tell you that you have a baby boy but am sorry to inform you that Lady Kushina did not make it." Minato dashed past Rin and ran into the birthing room where his beloved Kushina lay, her face looking as if she were sleeping and her hair spread around her and sticking on her face with sweat. He left the room and was holding his son tightly when a little hand reached out from the blanket and grabbed his finger, deep sapphire and amethyst eyes wide in curiosity. Minato smiled softly and sat down in a rocking chair as a tear rolled down his face: "Hello Kazuki Daisuke Arashi I am your daddy Minato. Your mommy and I have been waiting..." before he could finish speaking the baby squeezed his finger and actually smiled at him before disappearing in a bright white light: "No...NO..NOOOO! Kazuki!"

**Old Whirlpool**

At their recently built house in the middle of the abandoned Whirlpool nation Vincent had gone to gather vegetables for lunch while some of the others had gone to Wave to take care of the Gato problem. Inside on the second floor Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke and baby Sai were asleep because it was their nap time: "Berias! Berias he is here! He is here!" Vincent dropped what he had been doing and dashed up the stairs to the nursery where he found the three little boys looking into the large crib to see a sleeping blond haired baby next to Sai, who was sleeping as well. Berias slightly stroked the hair of the blond baby and said in a soft voice: "Isis, Anubis, Nikolas we should go back downstairs so Osiris and father can get their rest. I have the cameras set so we can keep an eye on them in case they wake up and we are not on this floor." The three year old and the two little two year boys nodded and Berias walked ahead so he could make sure that the three made it down the stairs safely since they were so small.

The little boys went into the living room to draw and color while Berias went to continue making lunch, his mind wandering to when Osiris had arrived at their home while they were building it: "Berias! Chibi-tachi we are home and brought fish, spices and breads!" Vincent turned towards the back door and saw Lamius, Marius, Kaerius and Rolo coming in with things in their arms: "Please do not be too loud. Father and Osiris are sleeping upstairs in the nursery." Their eyes widened and they all went upstairs to look into the crib, Osiris having woken up and was drinking his bottle while looking at the new sleeping baby next to him. Kaerius put a hand on the forehead of the baby and after a moment he removed his hand with his eyes wide in surprise: "I just cannot believe this! Not only did I find out his name I also found out he is our father and the reborn form of the Rikkudou Sennin!" They all froze and left the room quietly to think, Rolo lifting Osiris out of the crib to change his diaper before going downstairs to join the others, all of them talking about the training they would put the children through so that they could control the powers that they held and not have to worry about hurting anyone if they went out of control.

**16 Years Later...**

"Kazuki! Where have you gone this time?" Osiris walked through wave and was looking through Wave with his basket of herbs in hand and a large pack of vegetables that he had bought to restock their kitchen until their garden was ripe again. He walked through the marketplace and was looking in the traveling booths when he finally found Kazuki at a stand that was selling musical instruments from all over the nations; "There you are Kazuki! I have been looking everywhere for you." Kazuki looked at him apologetically and turned back to the instruments so he could pay for his guitar, violin, cello and flute. He sealed them in a scroll, smiled in a way that made the owner of the stand blush and then the two walked back to their boat that they would take back to Whirlpool: "Arashi-san and Osiris-san can I talk to you for a moment please?" The two stopped and turned around to see Tazuna dashing towards them waving so he could get their attention and to say hello.

They stopped walking and Tazuna went up to them: "I am glad that I was able to find the two of you today. Me and a few of my workers need an escort to Konoha to get some more building supplies for the new Wave Daimyo and then an escort back. Do you think that the Whirlpool Guardians will be able to help us with this?" The two looked at each other for a moment and then Osiris said with a small smile on his face; "We will go and let the others know and we will send our hawk within the next two hours if that is satisfactory." Tazuna breathed a sigh of relief, grinned and said: "Thank you so much Osiris-san and Arashi-san. Now please say hello to the others for me and Inari would like to play with you again when you have the time." The two nodded and jumped into their boat after waving good by to their friend. They rowed a safe distance away and then they disappeared from Wave and appeared a short distance from their small dock on the island of Whirlpool. They rowed to the dock, tied their boat to the side and walked down the path to their home that lay in the middle of the old village: "Well you two are home way later than expected."

The two turned around and saw Berias standing there with Lamius next to him, both of them having serious looks on their faces. Berias looked almost the same as when he first arrived but he now had short hair with the headband of Whirlpool in place of the one he wore before. And now that Lamius was no longer wearing his henge he had shoulder length emerald and black hair in a pony-tail, emerald and gold eyes and was as tall as Berias: "So where have the two of you been and why are you late?" Kazuki showed them the scroll with his new instruments in it and Osiris said: "Tazuna stopped us on the way back to the boat and said that he and some of his builders would like an escort to Konoha to pick up some building supplies for the new Wave Daimyo." Their faces cleared and they walked to their home where they saw the others outside training to keep their skills from getting rusty. They had started the Whirlpool Guardians nearly 16 years ago and they were known all through the Elemental Nations. But no one, including their friends in Wave knew where they were from or where they lived since the only way to get to their island is their powers. They wore pure crimson outfits with the headbands of Whirlpool that they had found in some ruins they found when they were building their home. And since they had made Kazuki the leader when he was old enough his uniform was pure white and the plate on his headband was gold while the others were silver.

After they had discussed it for quite awhile they decided to send Kazuki, Osiris, Isis, Anubis and Nikolas since Konoha was three days away and they were going to escort at least five other people. And they did not want anything to happen to their friend Tazuna who was the father in law of the Wave Daimyo Kaiza and may have enemies out there because of his status. The five went upstairs to shower and change into their uniforms and when they went downstairs they saw the other gathered by the door with their travel scrolls in hand. Kazuki saw the worried looks on their faces so he reached into a seal on his cloak and pulled out ten razor phones that worked by focusing their chakra instead of needing a satellite to bounce off their signals. Berias took Kazuki into a big hug and said as the five left the house to get to their boats: "Please be careful father and good luck on your mission Osiris, Anubis, Isis and Nikolas." Four of them waved but Kazuki struggled for a moment before waving happily: "B...b...bye!" He walked to the boats and did not notice the tears starting to fall from their eyes and especially from Berias.

When they got on the boat Nikolas and Osiris started to row a safe distance from the dock and Isis said: "So you can speak again Kazuki?" The young man shook his head and put up one gloved finger that signified that it was only a one time thing. Isis nodded and closed his eyes when a bright light flashed to transport the small boats to Wave. Once the group had docked the boats went back to their home and they walked through the streets with their robes covering their heads and their masks hiding the lower half of their faces, which meant that nothing of their faces could be seen because of the headbands hiding their eyes and foreheads. They walked to the largest house in the area and knocked on the door, Tazuna answering with a smile and relieved look on his face: "Oh thank you for coming my friends. If you would come in for a moment I just need to grab my supplies from my room and we will be able to go and meet with the others."

The group nodded and they stood in the main receiving room, the servants looking on in surprise as many of the guards looked at them with stars in their eyes because the Whirlpool Guardians were extremely well loved among all of the people and the leader was a well respected samurai that trained in the Land of Iron and made all of the samurai in the house look upon him with respect. The group stood at attention for a few moments longer and then Tazuna came into the room with all of the things that he would need: "I am ready and the carts are as well so we should go so we can make good time to the village." The group nodded and they left Wave in three carts so they could bring the supplies that they needed to finish building the school and hospital for the village that was growing every day.


End file.
